


Carter Baizen : Drabble Collection

by cametobuyplums



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Car Sex, Champagne, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ice Play, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sensation Play, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cametobuyplums/pseuds/cametobuyplums
Summary: A series of drabbles originally posted on Tumblr.





	1. “Imagine a giggly, tipsy threesome with Carter Baizen and Lance Tucker.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warnings: breast play, car sex, champagne play, dirty talk, oral sex, threesome, vaginal sex

You’re hot all over. Skin burning under your sequined dress. With its dangerously low neckline and short hem that sits high on your thighs. You turn heads, but there’s a pair of bright blue eyes that watch you all night. A giggle, you turn to your boyfriend, whisper in his ear.

“Carter. Who’s your friend?”

“Who, beautiful? Lance Tucker?”

A nod and shared smirks. A night at a club that ends with Lance Tucker joining you in the limousine. A pop of champagne, your eyes meet over the rim of your flute. One moment, Carter’s murmuring at the driver to take the long route home. The next, he’s pulling you on to his lap.

“You know, champagne’s not really my style.” drawls Lance, eyes darkening as you nip at Carter’s lower lip.

“That’s because you don’t know how to drink it,” smirks Carter, fingers toying with the straps of your dress. “The best way to taste champagne, my friend, is off a beautiful girl.”

You gasp as Carter tugs down the straps of your dress. It pools around your waist, breasts bared and Lance’s gaze darkened as your nipples pebble when Carter tips a stream of champagne over them. A most pleasurable haze, body thrumming as Carter captures a nipple in his mouth, sucking at the cool bubbly and you whimper.

It’s exquisitely arousing. Carter groaning with his face buried in your breasts while his friend watches, a noticeable erection straining his pants. You’re delirious, tipsy from champagne and drunk on desire. The scrap of lace between your thighs utterly  _soaked_.

Fingers curl through Lance’s perfectly coiffed hair. A pleading whine and he lets you guide him. Tongue tracing circles over the other breast, languidly lapping at the champagne. You’re a hot, sticky mess but both Carter and Lance worship you, hands roaming and your dress is soon in tatters. Your ruined panties in Lance’s pocket, a filthy kind of trophy. A chorus of giggles as Carter’s hand glides over your Jimmy Choos, the ones he bought you for your birthday.

Head tilted back in pleasure, pleasure you’re  _drowning_  in as Lance tips more champagne over your heated skin, letting it trickle down your tummy to your clit. A filthy grin, one more for your boyfriend than you.

“Say, Carter, your girlfriend got a taste for gold?”

A squeak, and you find yourself on all fours, kneeling between Lance’s parted thighs. Eyes wide as he lowers his jeans, slowly revealing a tattoo that in your ecstasy, you can’t but help but trace before running a finger down his perfect cock.

“That’s right, baby,” he smirks proudly, cupping your jaw. “You scored gold tonight.”

No sooner do you wrap your lips around the wet tip of Lance’s cock do you feel Carter behind you, hands cupping your ass as he groans at the slick that coats your thighs. You giggle, mouth still stuffed with Lance’s cock and he gasps. A tip of the champagne bottle, bubbles glide down Lance’s tattoo and you Iick every drop, fingers stroking his cock.

It’s maddening, Lance emptying himself down your throat as Carter spills into your tight heat. Your skin still damp with champagne and the scent of both men combined. Your own orgasm takes you by surprise, sheer pleasure washing over you, a private show for your boyfriend and his friend.

Giggles and champagne. Photographs on Twitter the next morning of you exiting a limousine with your hand in Carter’s, the other around Lance’s wrist. Your dress a ruined scrap in Carter’s hand and Lance’s bomber jacket barely concealing your ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	2. “Imagine Carter thinks you’re innocent and you surprise him.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warnings: champagne play, dirty talk

The gentle drum of a harp, punctuated only by the clink of champagne flutes. The evening sparkles under the gleam of an ornate crystal chandelier. None looks more beautiful than you. With your radiant smile and beautiful eyes that shine bright with innocence, there’s little that can be done about dirty thoughts to corrupt you with champagne, sex and charm.

A demure pink dress, floaty and feminine. High heels of elegant gold and a string of diamonds around your neck. There’s a pretty shade of pink on your lips, and Carter has spent all night imagining how they would look wrapped around his cock. A hand on the small of your back, you duck your head shyly, nodding your consent when he asks if you’d like to leave. Softly spoken and almost ethereal, you are a perfect little princess.

“Can I get you a glass of champagne, beautiful?” He drawls, reaching for the bottle that chills in a bucket of ice. “I had this flown in from France just this morning, it’s a particular favourite of mine.”

Dainty fingers curl around the proffered flute and Carter bites his lip. A certainty that you see the desire swirling in his eyes. And he sips at his own champagne, before tucking the bottle under one arm and taking your free hand in his. Soft skin, a gentle touch he yearns to feel on his cock. There’s a faint flush about your cheeks, gaze carefully averted from the bed with its silk white sheets and fluffy pillows. And Carter has never felt such a flutter of arousal, lightheaded at the prospect of tearing apart your proper facade until you’re a ruin of ecstasy. A twinkle in your eyes. And he pauses.

Carter gasps. A freefall. He’s on his back, white silk sheets beneath him and the prettiest giggle echoes in his ears. A most mischievous smile as you straddle him and he’s certain you feel his cock twitch in his pants. A hand you delicately place in the centre of his chest. His heart races. A perfect blend of anticipation and arousal that prickles at the base of his spine. There’s an all too delighted hum on your lips, fingers grasping at his powder blue shirt and you tear it open, buttons flying across the room.

“Fuck, beautiful,” he groans, hands squeezing your hips. “And I thought you were just a pretty face.”

“Oh?” You tease, raking your nails down his bared torso. “Let me show you I’m so much more.”

Carter hisses, cool champagne spills down his chest and then he’s groaning in pleasure. Your mouth warm and wet, you lap at the bubbles that glisten over his skin. A purposeful flick of your tongue, you suck at the champagne that pools along his navel. Blissful little noises that have him hard as a rock. His head spins, he’s doused in heady need that has him hot all over and you’re intent on driving him  _crazy_.

“Well, aren’t you just talented with that pretty mouth of yours?” Grins Carter, cupping your cheek.

A sly grin and he finds his wrists pinned to the sheets, your breasts dangle invitingly in his boyish face and he wets his lips with his tongue. A jerk of his hips, cock all but  _throbbing_. All he aches for is the wet warmth of your mouth.

“My mouth can do so much more, Carter,” you whisper lowly. “Just wait until it’s stuffed full of your cock, you’ll be begging me to stop.”

“As much as I’d like to see you swallow my come,” chuckles Carter, gazing up at you. “I can’t help but think how it’s going to feel being buried deep in your pussy.”

Carter settles back against the sheets. Head cocked to one side and an eyebrow hiked teasingly. A certain thrill at the utterly filthy words that fall from you. And he’s overcome with the sense more are to come. His carefully measured ease vanishing as you scrape your teeth along the shell of his ear.

“Oh, Carter. We have all night together. I’m going to make you fuck me in every way imaginable. Now, I’m going to bend over that desk by the mirror and I want you to watch as you fuck me hard and fast, until  _everyone_  in this hotel knows your name. Think you can do that?”

Carter almost comes in his pants. A nod is all he can manage and the next thing he knows, he’s whimpering at the sight of your ass in the air, your eyes finding his in the mirror and  _God_ , he thinks you might be the one to corrupt him tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	3. “Imagine Carter is blindfolded and experiences different sensations.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warnings: anal play, blindfold, bondage, champagne play, dirty talk, Dom/Sub, ice play, pegging, sensory play, sex toys

A scatter of glitter across an inky blue canvas. New York sparkles beyond the windows of the penthouse. The view breathtaking, even after so long. A whole city at your feet, as if you could simply step out on to the skyline itself. Yet, instead, you find yourself pressing your high heel into Carter’s bare chest, the blunt sharpness earning a groan you can only describe as sinful.

“Come on, beautiful,” pouts Carter. “I know I was supposed to be home two hours ago. But, the meeting overran. I’m sorry.”

A quirk of your brow from your perch on the leather couch. A pretty periwinkle blue bra and matching silk panties, paired with Carter’s favourite pair of Manolo Blahnik’s. Pearls in a neat strand around your neck. The subtle waft of perfume. And despite how apologetic he sounds, he can’t help but drink you in, tongue running along the seam of his lips. And a wicked idea seizes you.

“Carter,” you sigh, straightening up. “Oh, Carter. I waited for you like this for  _two_   _hours_.”

“I know, princess,” he pours, unknotting his tie. “I’m sorry.”

“I know, Carter,” you soothe, reaching for his tie. “And I know  _exactly_ how you’re going to make it up to me.”

 

Few things in life are as mesmerising as the sight of Carter Baizen lying atop a bed of hundred dollar bills, naked and with his wrists and ankles bound to the posts. The silk tie he wore earlier, a vintage Dior, now shields his soulful blue eyes. Pink lips parted and he huffs small breaths, chest rising and falling with each one. You hum at the thatch of dark hair on his lean chest, the soft trail under his navel and how he’s already half-hard. A soft gasp falls from him when you straddle him.

“You should see yourself, Carter,” you croon, raking a nail down the centre of his chest. “You’re so pretty, laid out for me like this.”

“Are you saying that because there’s at least five grand under my ass?” he cheeks, head tilted to one side.

“Oh, you’re worth more than that.”

Carter gasps at the cold trickle of champagne down his chest. Bubbles pop against his skin and he keens, arching off the bed as you run your tongue over him and lap at the champagne. A few drops trickle down over the money, but you pay it no mind. Every gasp of Carter’s a jolt of desire to your core. There’s a slight pink flush that’s begun to blossom across his collarbone, it darkens as you suck champagne from his navel, cock twitching and he jerks his hips up, whining when you giggle salaciously.

“You’re right, Carter,” you smile, pressing a chocolate covered strawberry to his lips. “Champagne does taste better when you drink it off someone.”

Carter bites into the strawberry, humming and licking at the chocolate that stains his lips. And even though he’s blindfolded, his cheeky smirk isn’t one to be outdone.

“It tastes even better off you, princess.”

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere,” you tease, as his head tilts in the direction of a clink. “I think I might have you like this all night long.”

Carter cries out. The sharp bite of ice. You circle it around a nipple, want pooling in your belly at how he writhes and strains against his restraints. And then you run it across the centre of his chest, pressing it to his other nipple and it’s dizzying how he reacts so  _beautifully_. A soft plea of your name and little trickles of water bead on his chest. You trail them with your mouth. Flick your tongue over his nipples and giggle into his skin when he pants out a few French curses.

And it’s so much  _fun_. The thrill of arousal from having Carter Baizen, the wolf of the Upper East Side, naked and bound to your bed as hundred dollar bills slowly crumple beneath him. He’s impossibly hard, the tip of his wet cock rests against his abdomen, flushed angry red and he begs you breathlessly for release that you don’t grant him. Not yet. You know he can take more. He trusts you to push him to the edge, over and over with a strand of pearls you run down his body. A leather belt you stroke between his legs with. The tip of your high heel you dig into his chest. And then he stills, breaths lingering in the hot air as you ghost a finger between his parted legs and lower still, the tip of your fingernail tracing over his hole.

“You’re such a good boy for me, Carter,” you murmur, pink lipstick stains scattering across his hips. “Do you want this? Do you want me to play with your pretty ass?”

“Yes,” he chokes out, head falling back into the Hungarian goose down pillow. “Yes,  _please_ , princess.”

Carter’s lips are bitten red. Wet and swollen, soft groans tumble past as you glide your fingers in and out, curling them just right with every drag and he’s a whimpering mess. Skin slick with sweat. Hair curled at the ends. Crimson blankets his chest, creeps up his neck as his knees tremble. He gasps as you lean up, the swell of your breasts soft against his lithely defined chest and it’s a languid, sensual drag of your hardened nipples coupled with the passionate kiss you trap him with that elicits a low rumble.

“You taste so sweet, Carter,” you whisper, tugging his lower lip between your teeth. “Such a good boy for me.”

Carter hums at the praise. A lazy, blissful smile tugs at the corners of his lips. It’s all but lost with a particularly rough thrust of your fingers and he keens, choking out your name. You giggle and draw your fingers free. A lust fuelled fog clouds you but you’re still in control. Desire coursing through you as you rifle through the bottom drawer of the bedside table and his chin rises in the air, ears chasing the sound. The breath is snatched from his lungs at the nudge of something bigger at his hole. Blunt and slick. A few soothing kisses and he relaxes, a long, drawn out moan as you firmly press in. It’s a tremor of heat that makes your clit  _throb_.

Carter gasps, squirms in a bid to chase more but you stop him with a sharp pinch to his thigh, working the length of the vibrator in and out of him slowly. A shift of angle, the tip grazes his prostate and he cries out, a few stray tears slipping beneath the makeshift blindfold. It’s  _erotic_ , making him fall apart like this. You feel every moan of his deep in your core. Heat prickling at every inch of your skin and you’re breathing so hard your breasts threaten to spill from your bra. But, still, Carter’s pleasure is your only focus right now. And you purr as you wrap a hand around his neglected cock, relishing in how he all but  _howls_  at the touch.

“Please,” he begs brokenly. “ _Please_ , princess.”

“Ssh, Carter,” you soothe. “I’m going to take care of you, I promise.”

The quiet flick of a switch and Carter howls, bound wrists and ankles jerking. His cock throbs, leaking all over his abdomen and your fingers as you stroke him in tandem with every thrust of the vibrator. And he’s a  _wreck_. Consumed by pleasure that blurs with pain. A babbling mess, he begs you even though he doesn’t know what for. Money damp with champagne and sweat. You tease the tip of his cock with your thumb, press the vibrator against his prostate and he’s sobbing your name so prettily. And you’ve never been so  _aroused_. Silk panties soaked and you, you’re dizzied with need.

It’s with little warning that Carter comes. Lips parted in a silent scream as his body stiffens. Pearly white ropes paint his stomach and chest. A breathless whimper as you ease him free of the vibrator and blindfold. Blissful hums as he blearily opens his eyes, the blue irises glazed over and he offers a weak smile. You rake a fingernail across his sharp jaw and he tilts his face towards your touch.

“Oh, Carter,” you sigh, and he blinks, noticing the danger in your gaze. “Such a handsome boy but it’s a pity. I didn’t tell you that you could come, did I?”

A noise that catches in Carter’s throat. Anticipation and a rekindling of fire swirl in his eyes. He gasps as you press your mouth to his ear.

“I’m going to untie you now. And you’re going to get on your hands and knees.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	4. "Imagine Carter pays you for sex with Miu Miu pumps."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warnings: high heels kink, vaginal fingering, vaginal sex

White marble and sparkling crystals. Gleaming mirrors and the soft tinkle of a piano over hushed chatter. Expensive bottles arranged in neat rows. A martini slides across the bar. And it’s daintily you sip from it, eyes scanning the crowd of wealthy Upper East Siders. A fleeting gaze, a bad to seek out permission to approach. And just as you do, your view is blocked by an all too familiar face. A cleanly shaven jaw and pouty pink lips that curve up and you look into a pair of impossibly blue eyes, as bright as ever and glowing with rakish heat. A jaunty tilt of his head and you sigh into your martini.

“Carter,” you say politely. “I’m busy.”

“Hello, to you, too, beautiful,” he pouts, standing tall. “It’s been a while.”

“I’m not interested,” you say firmly. “I know your parents cut you off.”

“Word travels fast,” he replies flatly. “But, I still have a present for you.”

A box slides across the bar towards you. Neat red ribbon knotted into a big bow. It’s with a curiously raised eyebrow that you tug it off and white stamped letters lie beneath. Miu Miu. A little flutter of your heart, one you suspect Carter senses as he cocks his head to one side, pink lips upturned most mischievously. He knows you have a penchant for the brand all too well. And your breath catches at the sight of a pair of black high heels. Satin slingbacks. A strap encrusted with jewels across the front. Classy and elegant but simply  _beautiful_. Eyes alight with wonder yet you maintain a certain sense of composure as you tuck them back into the box and study Carter.

“One hour.”

“Oh,  _come_   _on_ , beautiful.”

“I’ll wear the heels.”

“Then what are waiting for?”

A hotel room you have reserved for the night. Nothing too extravagant, but enough to be more than just comfortable. There’s a familiarity in the way you and Carter stand at the foot of the bed, languidly undressing. Even so, the heat rises with every unbutton and every undone zip. Your heart races as he casts his shirt aside, fingers yearning to trail through the thatch of hair on his chest. There are few men you would describe so, but Carter Baizen is  _pretty_. There’s something undeniably  _beautiful_  about him that has little to do with wealth or status. He’s the kind of handsome that has butterflies blooming in your belly and your core clenching with arousal. 

Despite it all, there’s a certain power you hold over Carter and he surrenders willingly every time. A soft groan falling from his lips as you smirk and rake your nails down his chest, stopping just short of the one place he’s desperate for you. A kiss to the corner of his mouth and his thick lashes flutter so prettily. A twitch of his cock when you tug his soft earlobe between your teeth. A whimper that’s only just audible, his chest flush against your breasts and he all but whines when you draw back. He watches through hooded eyes, blue irises darkened with lust as you crawl up the bed in just the Miu Miu pumps. A cheeky wriggle of your ass and Carter growls, bed dipping just as you lie back on the pillows. 

“You’re so beautiful, princess,” he murmurs, large hands curved over your thighs. “God, I missed you.”

You mewl as he parts your thighs, his pink lips falling open as how wet you are for him. A gasp tumbles from your lips as he drags a finger through your wet folds, circling your clit and your head lolls back. Carter is the only client you would ever allow such intimacy for a price as small as a pair of luxury shoes. With him, it feels so  _different_. As if he’s  _worshipping_  you. In complete  _awe_  of you. Eager to please you with pleasure you can only dream of. 

“Carter,” you whisper, carding your fingers through his fluffy hair. “I want you to fuck me.”

A loud exhale. His chest swells with every ragged breath. A wildness in his darkened eyes and the moment he rolls a condom down his hard length he pounces. Face buried in your neck as he presses in slowly, inch by inch until he’s buried deep. A tangle of limbs and gasps. Your nails bite into his shoulders and he growls, obliging when you order him to move. A rock of his hips, the delicious sting of his thick stretching you so. You’re drowning in his scent, rum, cedarwood, pepper. Legs wrapped tight around his waist. You dig your high heel into his ass and he hisses at the pleasure of the pain.

“ _More_ ,” he pleads through pants. “Do that again, princess.  _Please_.”

And you chase your highs together. The dig of your Miu Miu pumps into his ass, his tailbone, the backs of his thighs. A fast, frenzied pace and you’re unravelling at the seams. Moans of his name ripple through the air. Heat pricks all over your skin. And it’s when the head of his cock grazes over  _that_  spot that you choke out his name, trembling and walls fluttering wildly as pleasure washes over you in a rush. And Carter, Carter groans dirtily as you writhe beneath him, eyes fluttering shut as he groans out his own release. A harsh stab of your heel and he cries out, hips shuddering against yours. 

Carter never looks so handsome as he does in those moments after sex. Hair tousled and lips bitten red. A moony expression clouds his eyes but he somehow finds the strength to run his hand down your bare leg and over your heel-clad foot. A twinkle in his eye because he knows his hour isn’t up yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


End file.
